


Sunbathing

by bethbrokes



Series: Tumblr made me do it! [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbrokes/pseuds/bethbrokes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For whothefrellami's prompt "Vala, Cam, lawn chair ;)'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunbathing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whothefrellami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whothefrellami/gifts).



“Vala?!”  
He’s pretty sure he’s never told her where he lives, and that he left both his front door and the padlock on the garden gate locked. But here she is, standing with one thumb hooking through a belt loop of her denim shorts and the other hand clutching a folded lawn chair.  
One of his lawn chairs. From his locked shed.   
“Vala, why are you stealing one of my lawn chairs? And how’d you get in?”  
“Uh-uh, Cameron. A free agent never reveals her secrets. And I’m not stealing it. I’m borrowing it. We’re going to sunbathe.”  
He shook his head, chuckling, before realising something and looking at her as she easily erected the rickety-looking chair and rearranged its cushions.  
” _We?_ “   
She grinned and perched on the arm, patting the seat for him to join her.  
“Well, I’m sunbathing. You only have to keep me company.”  
“Oh, brother. Vala, I was in the middle of-“  
“Or I’ll tell Dr Lam you want to sleep with her.”  
His mouth dropped open.  
“Vala! No, I’m not gonna-“  
“I’ll tell General Landry too.”  
He sighed.  
“Fine. But just for a little while.” He sat down in the unsteady chair and, to his surprise, Vala hopped onto his lap, angled away from him.  
“Be a dear and do my back?”  
“Huh?”  
“The sunscreen you’re sitting on.”  
“Oh.”  
Well, he had to admit, this did have its perks after all. 


End file.
